


Us Here

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: Kink Bingo 2012 [4]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Fisting, Vaginal Fisting, background Tony/Pepper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha actually asks for things.  Pepper is happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "fisting/stretching" square on my [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) [card](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/55465.html). I never explicitly say in the story that the v-style non-monogamy is consensual, but that's how I think of it. (I have a lot of headcanon about Tony and Pepper being each other's primaries, but Tony's also with Rhodey and Bruce and maybe even Steve, and Pepper's has occasional SHIELD-related hookups.) YMMV, of course.
> 
> Also on [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/59536.html) and [LJ](http://chomalfoyfics.livejournal.com/72020.html).

The beds in the newly-refurbished Stark Tower - already dubbed Avengers Tower by the media - were Pepper's favorite pieces of furniture in the place. She'd opted for simple: wood frames, California king mattresses, sheet sets in a variety of colors. Knowing the kinds of people Tony would ask to sleep over, most of the sheets were in dark colors. They were relatively inexpensive to replace, but wearing blood and grime well never hurt.

The one exception was the room Pepper used when Tony wasn't in residence. She made sure the sheets were just on the side of cream, and it was entirely for the reason she went to the room after Tony left to do some kind of dedication in California.

Sure enough, Natasha was waiting, a drop of red in all the white.

Pepper took a minute to undress, hanging her blue power suit in the closet, and she sat on the end of the bed, rubbing her feet. It didn't take long before Natasha touched her back, her bob tickling Pepper's neck.

"Long day?" Natasha asked.

Pepper laughed quietly. Natasha was never forthcoming about how her days passed, but Pepper knew her long days didn't come anywhere close. "No longer than usual. You have anything in mind for tonight?"

Natasha whispered in her ear. There was confidence in the way she asked for things, but she still asked. Tony didn't speak in questions. There was fun to be found in pushing him, or in forcing him, but that wasn't the relationship she had with Natasha. It was for the best; one Tony was more than enough.

Pepper raised an eyebrow as Natasha drew back. "I've never done that before."

"It isn't too difficult," Natasha said. "If you go slow."

"I might need a few minutes."

The corners of Natasha's lips turned up. "So will I."

She disappeared into the adjoining bathroom as Pepper pulled out various drawers around the room. The nail clippers came from the bedside table. The lube came from the toy box under the bed. The nitrile - not latex, since some people were sensitive - gloves came from the medical supplies mounted prominently by the door, and it was really nice to pull them out for reasons not involving stitches.

By the time Pepper finished trimming her nails and shedding her underwear, the shower turned off, and Natasha emerged from the steam, slightly damp and smiling. She carried a towel that she clearly hadn't used, and Pepper smiled. Natasha never let her forget anything.

"You really do have everything," she said, bending to kiss Pepper. Her mouth was toothpaste fresh.

Pepper let herself melt into the kiss for a minute before she pulled back. "Ready?"

Natasha nodded and climbed back on the bed. Pepper set the gloves and lube in reach and followed.

As the last bits of sun disappeared from the wall of windows, soft overhead lighting replaced them. The room was golden as Pepper slid her hand gently over Natasha's curves. There were scars, but Tony had more than a few of those. Even Pepper did, and she didn't see nearly as much combat as the others. That might change if he ever talked her into a suit, like he kept hinting, but for the time being...

"Hey." Natasha laid her hand over Pepper's where it had paused on her hip. "You with me?"

Pepper nodded.

Natasha moved her hand to Pepper's hair, lightly combing her fingers through the strands. "What's our deal?"

"Work there, us here." Pepper took a breath. "Sorry."

Natasha laid a quick kiss on Pepper's mouth and grabbed a pillow. "It's fine."

They made out for a few more minutes. It was barely more than their mouths moving on top of each other as Pepper brushed her hands over Natasha's breasts, but they weren't going for fast and hot. Pepper's extensive readings on fisting said that they needed to go low and slow, and that was more than fine with her. Judging by the way Natasha was melting into the sheets, she felt the same way.

Pepper slid the glove on and retrieved Natasha's towel. Natasha lifted her hips to slide it under, and it was a pretty sight, her legs spread and her wet folds on display. Pepper couldn't resist rubbing her ungloved hand over Natasha's clit a couple times; the little gasps were always fun.

"That's not what we're doing," Natasha said in a careful, low voice.

Pepper lifted her hand. "Not if you don't want me to."

"It's fine. Just...not yet."

"Of course."

Pepper laid a kiss on Natasha's knee and slipped between her thighs. She squeezed some lube on her first finger, and, very carefully, slid it inside. She didn't have to, of course - Natasha liked a little force - but Natasha's lightly shivering legs around her was more than enough reason. 

Once Pepper's finger was all the way in, she didn't thrust. She ran her finger in a gentle circle and felt Natasha stretch around her instead.

"Good?" she asked, looking up at Natasha's slightly flushed face.

Natasha bit her lip and nodded. "More would also be good." 

Pepper drew out her hand carefully and lubed up more of her fingers. It was a little harder for her to get two in, but it was still in the realm of things they'd done, so she knew that Natasha would open as she relaxed. And sure enough, after Pepper went back to rubbing her clit for a moment and Natasha temporarily tightened around her, it made getting the third finger in a breeze.

Natasha had her head thrown back when Pepper asked, "Okay for more?"

"Maybe..." Natasha lifted her leg a little, and her breath came out shuddering. "Up?"

Pepper slid her ungloved hand under Natasha's knee, and it did relieve the pressure around her hand a little. She balanced the leg against her shoulder, but Natasha was several inches shorter, so she didn't have enough length to hook properly. Luckily, Natasha was limber enough that it didn't seem to matter.

Natasha gave her a thumbs-up. 

Pepper rubbed her free hand on Natasha's calf, and then she carefully eased her fourth finger inside, tucking her fingers more closely together.

"God," Natasha said, chest heaving. The shower dampness had been replaced by a sheen of sweat, and her cheeks were flushed. She grabbed the sheets with one hand and rubbed her clit with another, which was good because Pepper didn't really have the coordination to handle that right now.

Actually, Pepper had to take a second to really admire the moment, the pressure of Natasha all around her fingers, the quivers coming from Natasha that she could feel in her bones, the coolness from the sweat on Pepper's skin. If she didn't take her moments, it would be all too easy to focus and miss it all.

But she also couldn't leave Natasha hanging.

"I'm going to try to get my knuckles in," Pepper said quietly, dropping her hand to Natasha's hip. "Take a few breaths."

Natasha complied, stomach rising and falling. Pepper watched her get through three careful breath cycles before she added just a little bit of pressure. Her knuckles weren't that much bigger than the fingers already inside, and she still had her thumb tucked up, but it didn't seem quite slick enough. She added some lube and tried again, but there was still too much resistance.

Pepper bit her lip and looked up at Natasha. Natasha's mouth was screwed up - not from pain, since she tended to internalize that sensation - but she still nodded for Pepper's benefit.

"Okay," Pepper said quietly, and she tilted her hand a little to the side. Natasha whimpered, but Pepper's knuckles slipped in just above where her thumb was.

"That...wow." Natasha pressed her hand hard on her clit. "If you get your thumb in..."

Pepper laughed. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Natasha smiled back, shaky but genuine.

"All right," Pepper said. "I'll see what I can do."

The thumb ended up being practically nothing. Pepper put it in a little faster than she'd intended since her hand was staring to ache, but Natasha took it like it was the first finger and gasped like she was close. Really close.

"Please," Natasha groaned. "Just...please, come on, a little more..."

Since Pepper's right hand was curled up inside Natasha - and god, the way every squeeze felt against her hand - it wasn't hard to tilt it enough to press against Natasha's g-spot. And since she wasn't trying to slip inside anymore, Pepper could push her free hand against Natasha's clit and let Natasha feel every second of it.

Judging by the way she came a few minutes later, screaming and squirting, Natasha really did.

Pepper very carefully worked her hand free. Natasha was limp on the bed, her unseeing eyes pointed at the ceiling, but she jolted every time Pepper brushed her g-spot. Her eyes half-closed as Pepper took away the towel and cleaned her with wipes from the side of the bed. She didn't even move as Pepper brushed hair out of her face.

By the time everything was thrown away and Pepper had wiped herself down, Natasha was out cold. Pepper smiled and laid back beside her, wrapping an arm around Natasha. It wasn't something that happened very easily for either of them, but she covered her own mouth in a yawn.

Pepper settled in the bed, the still white sheets soft on her skin, and stared at the skyline until she fell asleep.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It's All We Know (Us Here Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563059) by [seratonation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation)




End file.
